<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Love by Banksie94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121034">Magic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94'>Banksie94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Large Breasts, Love, Medieval, Princess - Freeform, Soulmates, prince - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a prince must find his love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone,</p><p>this story was a request by Featherwings78</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests</p><p>Thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a prince name Stanley Lindone who was beloved by his people and known for being wise beyond his years, the only problem was he had no one to love within his life so it was degreed by the King that women of a marriageable age shale be eligible for the Princes’ hand in marriage after going through a trails and test to prove their love and ability. </p><p> </p><p>To say I was upset with my Father would be an understatement, don’t get me wrong I want a wife, but I didn’t want the her to be forced to approach me I wanted it to be romantic not bureaucratic. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly I couldn’t stop a thing as my father degreed it but I would do my best to go into this with a head on my shoulders and my heart ready for what is to come, either way it will take a while for everything to happen so I decided to focus on my study and hope for the best. </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere in the kingdom </p><p> </p><p>“ha ha” I couldn’t believe how stupid the king is, an open forum to not only hurt but even curse the Prince, damn he makes it too easy all I had to do is get the prince to admit to a bias and use that as the base for a curse, I'm thinking a incompetence curse to finally destroy this god forsaken kingdom or should I make it personal and take away his looks. </p><p> </p><p>I walked towards my mirror looking at myself, I would say I'm doing alright for a 1000-year-old sorceress still had my youth giving me the appearance of a 25-year-old gorgeous face with nice DD breasts and a perky bubble butt (I think that’s what the kids call it) but sadly if I wanted to prove something about their sweet prince I would have to down grade my looks, after a quick spell I now looked 25 still but now my breasts almost come to my knees with an ass as flat as timber and a face that could almost destroy glass but no so bad I would be disqualified straight away. </p><p> </p><p>I laughed at the image in front of me, soon I will be known throughout the land the name Everly Harlande will be feared by man kingdom wide “ha ha ha ha”. </p><p> </p><p>Back at the Castle  </p><p> </p><p>Brothers it's time to put a puppet on the throne, the old fart has finely made a mistake and gave us the chance to subjugate the prince we just need to find a women so beautiful that the prince will be captivated by her that she will control him and we will control her. </p><p> </p><p>As my feel brothers stated their agreement, I knew years of advising the king and being ignored were finally over soon I Easton Wellse will be the true power behind the throne molding this great kingdom to my liking for generation to come. </p><p> </p><p>“now do we know anyone we can not only manipulate but is beauty personified” there was silence for a couple of moments until one of my hooded brothers spoke up “if I may suggest Lili Cheshiree, not only is she beautiful but also cunning, smart but also wishes nothing more than power” </p><p> </p><p>I thought for a second, it was true Lili Cheshiree was beautiful slim figure, angelic face perky ass and a nice set but could she be trusted, I shrugged to myself worse case she proves that it shouldn’t have happened and then I move another girl into the princes arms “I agree but make sure you set up a backup too, I want at least two women in this and a ugly one to make them look better and give us a 100% chance of succeeding”  </p><p> </p><p> As the meeting ended we all left, and I began to plot my takeover of the crown. </p><p> </p><p>Back to the Prince a month later </p><p> </p><p>I was resting in my room after another day of study and watching my father govern the kingdom as he was planning to give me the crown after my wedding which to my begrime was still going on as a match making experiment, last I heard of it they narrowed it down to three women that were ‘ideal’ for me and the kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>I heard a knock on my door “come in” as the door opened, I saw my childhood friend and advisor Sawyer ware and the bloody genus brought mead, “hey you royal bastard, I thought you might need a drink for tomorrow” I saw the grin of his face you know the type it was like he was holding the laughter and almost failing. </p><p> </p><p>“cheers man, damn right I need it” I grabbed one of the cups and took a swig of it “damn that’s terrible” with an over dramatic flair “ow my heart I climbed up here to give you mead and you hurt me” I just gave him a dead panned expression “20 steps a most, is not climbing” he just smiled back “it is if your lazy” we both tried to hold the atmosphere but 5 seconds we were both laughing our asses off. </p><p> </p><p>“thanks man I needed that” he just smiled and gave a slight nod “I know man but just relax I'm sure it will be alright but try not to think with your second brain” I smiled at this loon of a friend “considering I'm not you, I think I will be fine” being the pillar of maturity he was just stuck his tongue out and drank. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of drinks, we said our farewells, but I couldn’t help but to be worried about tomorrow I was about to meet three women I had never met in my life and choose one that would be my wife and the queen of my future kingdom, god damn this won’t be easy. </p><p> </p><p>Elsewhere in an Inn near the castle  </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t believe that I managed to be in the top three, but I could also tell that someone wanted me to be there considering I was still in my ugly form going against two beauty’s that looked destined to be married to some rich prick and start to pump out babies, blehh I didn’t what that type of life that’s for fucking sure after 100 years of life you tend to know what you want. </p><p> </p><p>As I fell to sleep, I knew tomorrow will be interesting that’s for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Within a secluded part of the castle </p><p> </p><p>“good news brothers, everything is in place the ugly women are the only other choice between our two pawns and the prince will unwittily screwing himself and the kingdom to our rule”  </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t wait for the moment will steal the kingdom right underneath the king, the old fool was nothing now but an annoying wall to power that he himself gave me the ladder to circumvent him with. </p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow will be a beginning of a new era for this kingdom, an era of wealth and power for those on top and suffering and misery for those we deem unworthy </p><p> </p><p>Next day, the selection day </p><p> </p><p>I was really nervous today; I was making a discission that will affect everything within my world and the world of those within my future kingdom, I was stilling cursing my father for this idea but I knew once it was announced then shall it be. </p><p> </p><p>I walked in the throne room as father and mother wanted to oversee the final interview that will conducted by me as I don’t think they trusted me not to try to get out of it. </p><p> </p><p>I entered the room and did the customary bow towards the throne which my father returned in kind as my mother smiled at me, I proceeded towards the east side of the room where a table and a couple of chairs were set up for me, my friend and my father's advisor to do the interviews from with three chairs on the other side for the women to set on during it. </p><p> </p><p>I greeted them as I approached the table, “greetings Sawyer, greetings Advisor Easton Wellse” they stood up and bowed towards me as I took my seat they replied “greetings Prince”, Easton was the first to speak “if your prince allows, may the women join us at the table” I sighed and looked at my parents as a hail mary get me out of this for my dad to nod in agreement to let them sit, “yes Easton let them join us” </p><p> </p><p>As the three women approached, I will admit that two were gorgeous beyond belief while the third women wasn’t beautiful in a conventional aspect. </p><p> </p><p>“thank you, ladies, for being patient during this ordeal hoping this will be finished by the days end now if you would mind introducing yourselves so I may know your names” I pointed at the women on my left to signify for her to be the first “greetings my Lord, my name is Lili Cheshiree daughter to Oscar Cheshiree Lord of your northern province of Lyden” </p><p> I wrote it down and nodded to the middle women, “greetings my Lord, my name is Everly Harlande of the Windus Forest to the East” “what is your father's name if l may ask” I could tell she wasn’t expecting me to pay attention “I was abandoned in the forest my Lord so I know not my father's name” I was taken aback by this but proceeded “sorry to hear that hope you find comfort in knowing that in my opinion him made the worst decision a parent could make” </p><p> </p><p>While her face was exactly pretty, her smile was radiant by any measure, I smiled back and nodded to the next women to proceed “greetings my lord, my name is Windy Akermane daughter of Hayden Akermane lord of your southern province of Deorwine” as I wrote the information down I could see that Everly was holding back something I couldn’t quite place my finger on. </p><p> </p><p>As hours started to pass without anyone noticing, I interview kept progressing as I gave each woman question after question, mid-way through I sent Windy home as she couldn’t answer most of the question and being eye candy wasn’t something I needed for this kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>This left me with Lili and Everly as the two finalists, if this was a competition of looks I’m the first to admit that Lili would win but the answers she was giving me mediocre at best while Everly was giving me precise answer that I would expect a queen to make. </p><p> </p><p>I was getting ready to finish the interview and announce my future bride after one last question, this was the make or break of the tie I found myself dealing with as I tallied the points I had given them in relation of the questions given. </p><p> </p><p>“ok so far I would like to thank the both of you again for your patience through all of this but there is one last question I must give then we can finish this all up ok” they both nodded, I could tell from Lili that she was insulted by the fact that someone beneath her was her equal at this point in time. </p><p> </p><p>“this one would pertain to the event of me being unable to rule as king for an extended amount of time with no known time duration” they both stiffened at this “what would be the course of action you would take to help the kingdom thrive during this time”. </p><p> </p><p>Just before Lili spoke, I put my hand up as to stop her and gestured my friend to pass me two viral’s “thank you brother” I spoke to him as he handed it to me “this is a truth potion, crafted by the best potion master that will work without failure, I want you both to take this before answering” </p><p> </p><p>They both kinda hesitated but took it in the end “give it a moment to work its magic, now Lili you were about to speak” I could see she was nervous but oddly enough she was looking at my father's advisor and not at me, I had a feeling the slimey bastard would try something but I want him to incriminate himself. </p><p> </p><p>Lili spoke up after gaining some courage I guess “i......i would hand control to Easton” she immediately placed her hands on her mouth as my father shot up from his chair, Everly looked shocked but as why I don’t know yet, I had some guards to surround Easton so couldn’t flee “please Lili please pray tell why you would do that” I had a smirk on my lips as I caught her in my trap as my father approached the table speaking to Lili “yes do pray tell dear”. </p><p> </p><p>Lili knew she was caught and gave almost immediately “I was approached my Easton and his brotherhood to seduce and manipulate the prince into marrying me so Easton could control the crown through me” I could see the sadness within her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Son it is up to you to punish them as Easton is no longer my advisor” I nodded to my Father and spoke up “Lili while I don’t believe you were forced to do this, I won’t punish beyond forcing you to stay within your fathers land and stopping two generations of your family from having a position within the castle, now leave before I change my mind” she all but ran out of the room after doing the required bowing to my father and I. </p><p> </p><p>I turned to Easton and spoke again “you have two choices Easton, first choice is that you give up your co-conspirators and be exiled to a friendly country that will give you a nice farm in the middle of nowhere with no power or privileges or two, you stay silent and be executed within an hour” I paused to let it sink in the gravity of the situation he finds himself in “you have 45 minutes to make a decision before option 2 becomes mandatory, know you will be placed on the other side of the room so you cannot bribe or sneak out of this and if you are to try it will be immediate torture then death”  </p><p> </p><p>I could see the colour on his face drain as they escorted him towards the side of the room, I chuckled to myself as I saw the sight of the once strong and powerful advisor being carted off like an unwanted guest. </p><p> </p><p>I looked towards my father to see his judgement to my decision but for the most part he smiled at me but kept the rest of his body language natural it annoyed the living hell out of me when he did that. </p><p> </p><p>I reorganized the table wanting to complete the interview with Everly as he still wanted to give the women a fair go, she had been very patient considering that we all just found out that it was literally rigged against her. </p><p> </p><p>“sorry about all this” she smiled at me “it's alright but why lie about the truth potion” I couldn’t help but to smirk at this woman who somehow saw through the potion, “ she didn’t seem like she would notice the difference” she laughed as she spoke “ha ha so true, sometimes all you have to do to trick is to sell the lie”. </p><p> </p><p>“so, shall we continue” I asked her to see if she really wanted to continue “i would have thought you would cancel so you could get a pretty woman instead of me” I could hear the venom in her words, something told me that she was hurt more times then she let on. </p><p> </p><p>“if you want but I would be more than happy to continue, if we are going to be honest with each other, you may not be the prettiest women in the world but your personality and grace speaks louder to me then you think. </p><p> </p><p>She was quite shocked at my statement; I could tell that she didn’t quite believe me “why don’t we finish the interview and see where to go after that” I tried to give her a smile that would calm her down a little, but I could see she was tense. </p><p> </p><p>“the last question was what would you do if I wasn’t able to rule for an extended period of time” she thought for a second but as she spoke I knew she was confident in what she said “I would maintain the kingdom as you would prefer and continue any projects who had started but also remain beside you as much as possible while keeping the kingdom safe” </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my heart flutter at her answer, I could feel the love and care she would put into her actions, I whispered into my advisors ear, as he got up and left I looked back at Everly “that was the perfect answer but your hiding something aren’t you, while I don’t want to pressure you into telling me, if you were honest with me it would make my final question easier to ask”. </p><p> </p><p>I could see the hesitation within her, she was holding back something big, I wasn’t lying that I was going to force her to tell me as I knew at this moment she was Queen material and defiantly Wife material. </p><p> </p><p>As my Friend returned, he passed me a box “last chance either way the final question will be asked but I want complete honestly between us please” I did my best to not make this sound like an inquisition but I really wanted her to open up to me. </p><p> </p><p>She signed heavily as she got the courage to speak “my lords I will tell you a fundamental truth about myself if I’m promised my freedom no matter what” I looked to my father as this was something out of my scope of power, I saw both he and my mother literally leaning forward to hear this, the king nodded to me a yes to her request. </p><p> </p><p>“you have my word on both my life and honor that no matter what you say your freedom is guaranteed” she smiled at me “thank you my lord, while my real name is Everly Harlande the truth about my life is different, I am the Sorceress Everly Harlande and the reason my father is not known is because I'm over 1000 years old and his name is long since lost in the sand of time” I could tell this was the truth but I couldn’t see the problem with her being what she was. </p><p> </p><p>I thought for a second, I knew father wanted me to make the discussion about her, “what proof do you have to your claims” I looked at me with a bit of concern in her eyes but reached out to a empty glass and with a slight movement of her hand it was refilled it with water. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room was shocked about this but kept calm as we all heard of the Sorceress of Windus Forest being one of the cunning and ruthless women to have ever lived, which confused me at this moment as the women in front of me looked scared almost heartbroken at this moment. </p><p> </p><p>“i don’t see a problem at this, while we don’t condone magic, we also don’t condemn it either, so it won’t change much except maybe cause rumors that you used it to win me over even though I imagine that witnesses here would prove that wrong”. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t think she expected my reaction but seemed happy that I wasn’t outright rejecting her, “do.......do you still want to ask me the final question” god damn she was cute when she was shy. </p><p> </p><p>I sat up and walked around the table and got one of the guards to slightly move her seat to face me, I got onto one knee “will you Everly do me the honor of becoming my Bride” I could see her cheeks redden as the realization of my question washed over her. </p><p> </p><p>“i...i.i....i..i.i.i....i.i. do” I smiled at her as I heard her stutter which only made her cuter “good because I don’t think I would take no as an answer” I took her hand and placed the ring onto her finger, this caused her to light up like a torch which blinded me and those around her as the brightness engulfed the room. </p><p> </p><p>I closed my eyes shut as the brightness went higher and higher until it disappeared, as I opened my eyes what was left behind was a goddess in human form, I found out later that this was her true form but at that moment my heart was beating so fast I didn’t even know what to do, before me was the perfect women an hourglass figure that looked fit and healthy and her once dulled eyes were now so vibrant that I felt drawn to them. </p><p> </p><p>My mouth just hung open as I stared at the women who stole my heart with her mind then took the rest of me with her beautiful body. </p><p> </p><p>Everly’s Perspective  </p><p> </p><p>My heart was racing a mile a minute at this rate I literally came here to curse the man I just agreed to marry, my mind was trying to catch up to the new reality of me not only in love and showing my true form to the man that proved me wrong in the best was possible. </p><p> </p><p>“s...sorry for not telling you” was all I could say as the prince seemed to return to his body. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m surprised but it has only given me another reason to love you Everly, while your mind stole my heart, your new form as only managed to take my breath away as I had already decided to love you” </p><p> </p><p>How is this person able to make my heart yearn to tackle him while still being a smooth talker, I knew I made the right moves in my life now as I had the soul mate I didn’t even know I was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>“you still want me” him and that god damn heart melting smile will be the death of me “more than ever my sweet Everly and I want to send the rest of my life proving that too you” I could feel my whole body heat up just seeing this sweet prince smiling at me, I could even imagine what a life time of this will do to me. </p><p> </p><p>I looked down at my feet “I was going to curse you” I whispered hoping that no one would be able to hear but as I felt the prince’s hand caress my cheek as he pulled my head up “i know but would you do that now” I shook my head no “good because it would be mean to curse your future husband” before I could respond he brought my head closer to him as he enveloped my lips with his as he kissed me deeper than I thought possible. </p><p> </p><p>The kiss was the thing of legends, I could feel every part of my body and heart explode in happiness, if we were in a private room, I would have jump him then and there as it was I started to moan a little into the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I think it's time for me to formally introduce you to my parents so we can plan our wedding” that god damn smile again, I think it's going to be my new weakness. </p><p> </p><p>2 Months later </p><p> </p><p>By the gods it's been a long 2 months of planning, but the day had finally arrived, I was going to marry my sweet Stanley and be his future Queen, after that whole cleanup of the castle from the confession of Easton the castle seemed to be briming with life and happiness especially when he was kicked out of the kingdom, last I heard he was living on a pig farm and Lili was marrying some Duke from within her father's land after he failed to find anyone better for her. </p><p> </p><p>I shook my head getting those people out of my head as I got ready to walk down the aisle towards my soulmate, I giggled a little that it only took me 1000 years to find someone that completed me in a way I didn’t even know was possible. </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t be happier at this moment, but I know tonight will be even better, I could feel my body heat up just thinking of Stanley shirtless. </p><p> </p><p>3 hours later  </p><p> </p><p>After a long day of dealing with everyone, Stanley carried me in his arms to our room placing me softly onto the bed like I was the most valuable person in the world. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my body heat up as he started to take his clothes off, he had a sculpted body with chiseled abs and muscle tone that would make statues feel shame, I licked my lips thinking of that sweet body engulfing me in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>To my disappointment he didn’t take his pants off but came towards the bed “my love I think your wearing too much clothing, don’t you think so” I was so encapsulated by his body I could only nod in response, he chuckled to himself as he moved me onto my stomach so he could unlace my dress. </p><p> </p><p>As he took lace after lace from my dress he started to kiss each patch of skin that was revealed by his handy work, each kiss was like fire to my body scorching my very soul as he undressed my body, I could feel my pussy moisten just by him kissing my back, I knew tonight was going to be long and hard and I couldn’t wait for it as I moaned from his kisses reaching my lower back. </p><p> </p><p>“please more my love” I couldn’t hold in my moans as he unlaced the last part of my dress, “why my sweet don’t you want to take our time” just before I answered he placed a hickey creating kiss to my neck making me moan harder under his kiss. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel his smile at what he could do to my body with just a kiss, he started to pull my dress off until I was naked as the day I was born but that didn’t bring any relief to my hyper heated  body as his hands traced their way across my back until they reached my firm ass where he started to caress letting his finger slip giving my needy pussy teases. </p><p> </p><p>“please ahhhh no tease” i could barely create sentences at this rate as he kissed and rubbed my body like a plaything of his, “are you sure” he gave my ass a lite slap after he spoke “ahhhh yes” I was more turned on when ever before and truthfully I didn’t want him to stop but I wanted more than anything was to be connected to this master of love that I just married, I wanted nothing more than in this moment to give my everything to this man. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled me onto my back but remained closer to my thigh then my mouth which was still letting out my moans as it begged for his lips to embrace, he smiled at me as he tortured my body with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“don’t worry my wife I’m going to ravage your sweet body all night long” my mind had just enough clarity to relize that he still wasn’t fucking me yet but instead his hands drifted down to my thighs pulling them apart revealing my soaked pussy to him, “my my someone is excited”. </p><p> </p><p>His hands held onto my thighs as he kissed my inner thigh leaving a lite hickey making me moan under his touch “ahhhhh more please” I could feel hi smile as he kissed his way towards my now begging pussy, it needed this evil stud inside of it but he wouldn’t give in to its glistening folds. </p><p> </p><p>As if by the devil himself, my sweet prince kissed my pussy sending a shock wave of pleasure throughout my body causing me to orgasm faster and harder than ever before, “my someone’s horny” I could feel the smugness radiate of him but I couldn’t deny what he was doing to my body. </p><p> </p><p>He started slowly by kissing lightly on my pussy before deepening the kiss as his tongue started to explore my pussy reaching further then I thought possible as he searched for my sweet spots, his hands were caressing my thighs as one got closer to my mound while the other started to massage my stomach as if his preparing me for what is to come. </p><p> </p><p>He was devouring my pussy like a staving man making me moan and arch as he leant my sweet spots, memorizing everything as he learnt to send me to heaven faster than anyone ever could, my hands were going from gripping the bedsheets too trying to get him deeper into my explosive pussy. </p><p> </p><p>As I was building up and up to my climax, I finally felt his hand reach its destination, he placed right next to my clit I shivered at the thought of what he might do. </p><p> </p><p>At this rate I will go insane, it was like he knew when to slow down just enough to stop the buildup as I approached the finish causing me to beg him for it “please more, let me cum” which would cause him to build me back up and he just kept doing it, he played with me for minutes but to me it felt like hours of surging pleasure coursing through my veins. </p><p> </p><p>Just as I was reaching the 5th high I expected him to stop again but instead he lightly caressed my clit with his thumb sending me over edge like a volcano exploding, it was like a tsunami coursing through my body making my back arch while my hands clawed at the sheets. </p><p> </p><p>My mind was overwhelmed in pleasure within seconds as I squirted all over Stanley’s face, I could not control my body as my world nearly faded to darkness as my mind tried to cope with the pleasure it was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>As I came down from my high, I could feel my husband licking my pussy clean, “mmmm you taste good my Queen” he licked his lips as he ascended from my pussy until his lips connected with mine, letting us embrace again after so long. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley parted from my lips he got off the bed so he could take off his pants revealing his large throbbing cock to me for the first time ever. </p><p> </p><p>It was captivating with its beauty, it had to be at least 10 inches of man meat that made me salivate on sight as it pulsed in want. </p><p> </p><p>“are you ready my Queen” I could not even speak as my body burned with desire for the man that l love, soon he was approaching me with lust within his eyes, I could not help but return that look right back at him. </p><p> </p><p>As he descended onto the bed, I spread my legs open teasing him with what is to come “come on big boy claim your women” he smiled at me as he lined his cock with my pussy lips “are you ready my sweet” “yeah, my love” he pulled me into a kiss as we embraced each other with all the passion we could muster. </p><p> </p><p>I moaned into the kiss as he pushed his fat cock into my tight little pussy, I felt him spread my pussy apart as his cock was being pushed further into my body making moan as his cock pressed each and every pleasure point in my body. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my pussy tighten as he reached my cervix pressing against like it wanted entry into my womb, “can you feel it sweety, it wants to fill you and I want to breed you” I couldn’t help but imagine him pumping me over and over again filling me up with cum breeding me like his little wifey. </p><p> </p><p>He started to pump into me slowly as we got used to it before I knew it he was pumping me hard and fast like he owned me, I could feel him hitting my cervix with each thrust until it happened, his big fat cock pushed right into my womb causing me to orgasm but he didn’t stop for a second. </p><p> </p><p>We started to lose ourselves in passion as he just getting thrusting into each other as we kept trying to reach new highs in pleasure as Stanley breed me like the whore I was sounding like. </p><p> </p><p>We kept embracing each other as we reached our limit, I did not want it to stop but as we pushed ourselves into the greatest pleasure we have ever felt in our lives. </p><p> </p><p>“sorry my love but I cannot hold it anymore” I felt his fat cock enlarge as it released liters of cum into my fertile womb filling it completely to the point where it started to leak from my pussy lips as my husband finished pumping into my pussy all his balls could produce. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley rested on my body before rolling over placing me onto his chest. </p><p> </p><p>As we drifted off to sleep Stanley spoke up “Love you my sweet Everly” I snuggled into his chest as I replied “Love you too my Stanley” the last thought I had before going to sleep was the fact that I was now carrying my first of many children I planned to have with my soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed the story</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests</p><p>Thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>